Living in Konoha
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: Três garotas aparecem em Konoha com coisas desconhecidas pelos ninjas, mas quem são elas, o que elas querem? Descubra na fic. FICHAS ENCERRADAS.
1. Chapter 1

-Anou nee, Sakura-chan, o que vai fazer agora?- Perguntou Naruto, terminando de assinar no livro de entrada.

-Não sei Naruto, acho que vou...

_****_

-!- Gritam Naruto e Sakura, juntos, se abraçando de medo. Quando olharam, havia 3 objetos brilhantes vermelhos, que eles desconheciam, mais que são nossas conhecidas motos.

-Wow, que vilinha é essa?- Perguntou uma delas, retirando o capacete...

**Yoo minna! Bem aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de fichas. Dessa vez o tema será: Novatas em konoha. Basicamente eu vou escolher 2 fichas para fazer par com a minha. O tempo é relativamente curto. Até o dia 02/09/2011 (Não, até 2111 ¬¬'''''''') as inscrições estão abertas. Ai vai o modelo da ficha:**

Nome: De preferencia, um nome não muito longo, e sobrenome não é necessário, eu elaboro um. ^^

Idade: Por favor, entre os 18 e 21 anos.

Aparência: Aqui bota a aparência (Nããããããão! Coloca os números da raiz de uma arvore gigante ¬.¬'''') e algo que use sempre.

Personalidade: Se é fria, alegre, triste, emo e por ai vai!

Gosta: Algo que gosta. Não tem limite de coisas.

Odeia: Idem ao de cima, só que com coisas que não gosta.

Animal de estimação: Ai você bota o animal que gostaria de ter nessa fic. Pode ter tudo, meos uma girafa, um elefante ou uma baleia azul, ok?

Posso mudar alguma coisa: Ai decidam o que querem que eu não mude e se deixam mudar o resto.

**Agora ai vai a minha ficha:**

Nome: Fuyuki Samui

Idade: 18 Anos

Aparência: Fuyuki tem cabelos brancos reluzentes que batem nas coxas com vários fios coloridos espalhados. Os olhos são mel. A pele é morena com uma tatuagem de um floco de neve. O corpo é bem desenvolvido, principalmente os seios, relativamente grande. Usa sempre um colar de prata com um pingente de um floco de neve.

Personalidade: Fuyuki é como a neve: Fria e impassível. Não é muito de falar, preferindo um bom livro a uma conversa. Normalmente é calma e tolerante, mas quando raivosa bate e quebra tudo que vê pela frente.

Gosta: Adora correr, competir e adora dormir, sendo a mais preguiçosa do trio.

Odeia: Ficar parada, ficar sem fazer nada e ter que acordar cedo.

Animal de estimação: Uma cobrinha branca com algumas manchas em laranja e vermelho vibrante (Não é uma cobra coral!).

Posso mudar algo?: Mudarei caso eu queira.

**Bem, agora eu aguardo até acabar o tempo, então, bye bye!**


	2. Chegando, mudanças, inicio

**Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Bem, eu nem vou falar quais são as fichas. Descubram na fiiic! Bem, acho que é só.**

**Ah, outra coisa é que os capítulos vão ser curtos, pois não sei fazer algo longo.**

**Bem, sem mais delongas, ai vai o capitulo! Aproveitem!**

_No capitulo anterior..._

_-Wow, que vilinha é essa?- Perguntou uma delas, retirando o capacete..._

Revelando um cabelo branco com vários fios coloridos. Dois olhos mel se abriram e observaram os dois, ainda abraçados de medo. Uma das sobrancelhas se levantou, indicando certa curiosidade da garota dos cabelos brancos. Ela se aproximou alguns passos, enquanto o loiro e a rosada se afastaram, já separados. Os dois estavam com os olhos esbugalhados, olhando para a garota como se ela fosse um alienígena com tórax de camaleão, braços de elefante e pernas só com os ossos. (Ok, eu viajei aqui) Os dois integrantes se entreolharam e retiraram o capacete.

A primeira tinha cabelo azul claro pálido, contrastando com a pele pálida e clara. Os olhos âmbar, num tom mais amarelado, lembravam os olhos de Orochimaru, mais ao contrario do sannin, eles transmitiam felicidade e energia. O pano leve da blusa carmim destacava o corpo curvilíneo da azulada, que parecia confusa com tudo aquilo. Usava uma calça estilo pescador jeans com vários detalhes. O tênis era branco, mais estava sujo, dando uma aparência de velho. Os dedos finos estavam carregando o capacete branco com flores, que foi colocado na moto vermelha para que os dedos se ocupassem de ficar no quadril, enquanto a sobrancelha se erguia, indicando a mesma curiosidade da garota de olhos mel.

A outra tinha cabelos pretos curtos, fazendo um enorme contraste com a pele esbranquiçada. Os olhos cinza faiscavam de ansiedade, provavelmente querendo assustar algo ou alguém. Usava uma blusa firme, de prender no pescoço e roxa, contrastando com a pele branca. Também usava uma calça jeans escura e uma bota cano longo preta, de salto relativamente alto. O capacete roxo com pássaros negros estava sob o banco da moto, que parecia sujo com algo parecido com terra. De repente, a garota de cabelos pretos abriu um compartimento no banco, e dali ela retirou uma tarântula preta meio alaranjada. Imediatamente, as outras duas foram ate suas motos e retiraram animais diferentes. A azulada retirou um camaleão que estava na cor vermelha. A garota de cabelos brancos retirou uma enooorme cobra laranja e vermelha, que logo subiu pelo braço da dona e se aninhou no pescoço da dona.

-Haa, bem, quem são vocês?- Perguntou Sakura, erguendo a sobrancelha e colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Ah, prazer, Aika!- Falou a garota de cabelos azuis.

-Fuyuki.- Falou a garota de cabelos brancos.

-Hana.- Falou a ultima, de cabelos negros.

-Prazer, Naruto Uzumaki! Essa é Sakura Haruno.- Falou Naruto, apertando a mão das três.

-Bem, porque vieram a Konoha?- Perguntou Sakura, enquanto andava em direção à vila, acompanhada por Naruto e as três, que levavam as motos.

-Bem, queríamos um bom lugar para morar por um tempo. Sabe, não achamos casas para alugar em outras vilas.- Falou Aika, encolhendo os ombros.

-Mas pra que querem um lugar para morar?- Perguntou Naruto, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Bem, nos somos novas por aqui, então queremos passar um tempo para conhecer esse lugar melhor. Então, nada melhor que uma casa!- Continuou Aika, enquanto levava a moto a frente das três.

-Bem, se esse é o caso, sei aonde podem morar 'ttebayou!- Falou Naruto, saindo correndo.

_No conjunto de apartamentos..._

-Bem, já falei com Tsunade-sama e ela deixou vocês morarem aqui por um tempo.- Falou Sakura, colocando algumas sacolas na mesa.

-Pra que isso?- Perguntou Aika, enquanto levava as malas para o quarto.

-Isso são mantimentos, comida, bebidas, essas coisas básicas.- Falou a rosada, retirando tudo da sacola.

-Ah tá.- Falou Aika, do quarto.

-Bem, nos vamos indo. Qualquer coisa é só chamar! Sayounara!- Falou Naruto, sendo acompanhado por Sakura, enquanto fechava a porta.

-Fuyuki, eles já foram. Pode pegar as coisas.- Falou Hana, batendo na porta do quarto da garota de cabelos brancos.

-Ótimo. Vamos modernizar essa casa!- Falou Aika, enquanto colocava um pequeno retângulo na cozinha. Esse retângulo começou a crescer, crescer, até virar uma enorme geladeira branca. Fuyuki fazia algo parecido, mais havia colocado na sala uma espécie de caixa retangular longa com uma parecida, só que menor e mais fina por cima. Aquilo começou a crescer até virar um home theater branco com uma televisão 3D fina. Já Hana cuidava do banheiro, aonde colocava vários cremes e maquiagens. Em pouco tempo, a casa já estava completamente moderna, só faltava os últimos ajustes.

-Bem, meninas, agora só falta uma coisa.- Falou Fuyuki, mexendo em algo parecido com um painel com uma chave de fenda pequena. A garota de cabelos brancos mexia no painel central da casa, embutido em uma parede. Graças aquele painel, a garota já tinha varias queimaduras no dedo. –Agora, vamos testar. Aika, Hana, é com vocês.

-Ok. Quero um suco de laranja com duas pedrinhas de gelo.- Imediatamente uma porta se abriu na parede, dela saindo um braço mecânico que atendeu o pedido de Hana.

-Eu quero um arroz com abobora!- Falou Aika, sendo atendida imediatamente.

-Então eu quero uma barra de chocolate.- Falou Fuyuki, imediatamente pegando a barra e atacando-lhe com um apetite voraz.

-Meninas, vamos caminhar?- Perguntou Aika, já terminando a comida.

-Ai, acabamos de comer/beber.- Falou Hana, encostando na parede, com as mãos na barriga.

-Ah, então vamos Fu?- Falou a azulada, olhando para a garota de olhos mel, com um enorme sorriso, que desmanchou quando a garota de cabelos brancos mexeu a cabeça negativamente. –Ai, como vocês são preguiçosas. Desse jeito vão engordar.- Falou Aika, indignada.

-A gente não vai andar, Ai, porque não queremos vomitar no meio do caminho. E eu vou mexer no computador e depois terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas. Fui.- Falou Hana, saindo do cômodo e descendo as escadas.

-Eu vou arrumar meu quarto. Até daqui a pouco!- Falou Fuyuki, seguindo o mesmo caminho de Hana.

-Chatas.- Falou Aika, sozinha, enquanto descia as escadas para sair.

**Yoooo minna san!**

**Bem, acredito que não ficou muito bom. Sacume né? Provas, notas, iniciante no FFnet, etc.**

**Bem, as escolhidas foram **_**Aika **_**da **_**WeAreMadland **_**e **_**Hana **_**da **_**Ai-no-hana! **_**Parabens meninas! Queria agradecer a **_**Bibi entre as Bis, yufa-san, VioletaNegra, Nanami Hafner, Catherine3 **_**e **_**Valkchan. **_**Todas as fichas estavam ótimas. Mais infelizmente tive que colocar só duas. Mil perdões, gente, queria botar todas, mais isso seria não cumprir com minha palavra. Sorry. Mais, como vocês viram, eu coloquei coisas tecnológicas, porque elas vem... Peraí, isso é para os próximos capítulos!**

**Gostou? Reviews!**

**Viu um erro? ****Reviews!**

**Quer me matar? Reviews!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Doenças, seduções e festas parte 1

**Living in Konoha**

**Cap. 2**

**Doenças****, ****seduções e festas**

-Ahhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh , ACHIM!

-Aika, bebe logo o chá! Bebe ou te enfio goela abaixo! Ò.Ó- Ameaçou Hana, segurando firmemente o bule de chá.

-Mais eu num queeeeero! i.i- Reclamou Aika, vermelha, febril, com catarro saindo pelo nariz. (Preciso dizer o que ela tem?)

-AI! CALEM-SE, CALEM-SE, VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCA! ÒwÓ9- Berrou Fuyuki, num estado deplorável: Tufos de cabelos nas mãos, tique no olho direito, os olhos mel faiscando de fúria e o pijama amassado.- Porra, eu quero dormir caralho!

-Boca suja. ¬¬- Falou Hana, sendo "agraciada" com um lindo abajur, obtido de sabe-lá-deus-onde. – AI, VACA!

-Olha quem fala, você que já comeu capim. E ainda levou um caramujo. PORQUE SE FOI HENRY? TTOTT- Falou e berrou Fuyuki, caindo de joelhos, se lembrando do finado Henry, que teve uma morte trágica: Morreu entre o acido do estomago e a pimenta malagueta que Hana comeu em seguida.

-¬¬ Eu mereço viu!- Reclamaram as duas garotas, observando a esbranquiçada chorar feito doida.

-Mais voltando ao assunto- Falou Fuyuki, se recompondo. –Porque tu saiu naquela chuva garota? Enlouqueceu, é?- Gritou a mesma, se aproximando perigosamente da azulada, que tentou, inutilmente, se afastar da raivosa garota de olhos mel.

-N-não, mais vocês sabem que eu adoro dar uma caminhada, e a chuva começou de repente!- Se defendeu Aika, se levantando, mais caindo de tontura, sendo amparada por Hana.

-Uma enorme nuvem cinza não serve de aviso?- Falou Fuyuki, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Eu estava olhando para o outro lado!- Rebateu a azulada, já sentada na cama.

-Bem, só vou avisando que vamos sair. A Saky passou aqui e disse que vai ter um festa, por isso vamos com os vestidos que ela trouxe.- Falou Fuyuki, se dirigindo a porta.

-Ok, ok, mais cadê os vestidos?- Perguntou Aika, terminando de beber o chá.

-O meu tá no meu quarto, o seu tá aqui e o da Hana tá na cama dela.

-Então vamos arrumar as coisas que ainda faltam, comer e nos arrumar. Por isso, xô, xô!- Falou Aika, expulsando as duas do quarto.

_Mais tarde..._

-Estou pronta!- Exclamou Aika, saindo do quarto dela com um vestidinho leve, branco, de alça, com pássaros cinzas bordados por toda a extensão do vestido, um salto alto prata, brincos de argola com pingentes de pássaros dependurados e um colar fino de prata.

-Eu também!- Falou Hana, num tom alto, saindo do quarto com um vestido azul marinho, justo e tomara-que-caia, com estrelas pretas desenhadas nas pontas. Por ser tomara-que-caia, mostrava a tatuagem de dragão que atravessava o braço direito, passando pelas costas e indo parar no outro, também se via uma tatuagem onde estava escrito "SAW", com algumas manchas imitando sangue, e, por fim, no pulso se via uma tatuagem de uma tarântula. Também usava um colete preto, um salto preto e um colar de prata.

-Será que sou a única que não esta berrando "estou pronta" e afins?- Falou Fuyuki, saindo do quarto com um vestido vermelho de alças duplas, que ia até o meio da coxa, como os vestidos das duas garotas. Usava também um salto vermelho vinho de amarrar. No pescoço, atrás do rabo de cavalo, havia uma marca, uma cicatriz que parecia profunda...

-Bem, vamos lá?- Falou uma animada Aika, descendo as escadas e indo em direção a porta, sendo acompanhada por Hana e Fuyuki.

Enquanto passavam pelas ruas, vários garotos olhavam para elas, o que incomodava as namoradas, que batiam ou reclamavam com os namorados, e incomodava principalmente a Fuyuki.

"_Não, tenho que parar de pensar nele. Ele me machucou, mais... Mais ainda amo ele, o que faço?" _Se perguntava mentalmente Fuyuki, enquanto passava a mão na cicatriz. Ela só parou com seu devaneios quando chegou ao local da festa: Uma enorme mansão.

**Gente, desculpa o capitulo curto! É que a inspiração foi pras cucuias e levou junto com ela a vontade de escrever. Fiz esse capitulo na marra! Mas prometo que farei melhores. Sei que esta curta, mas não dá! Mais tenho uma pergunta: Qual coisa que eu deveria botar, mais nunca boto? Quem souber eu acho que vai saber o que pode acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Dica: é algo muito usado por pessoas próximas. Se saber dedico um capitulo com o que quiser!**

**Gostou, quer me matar, viu um erro, quer dar uma dica? Reviews resolvem seu problema e ajudam a ficwritter a não se matar!**


End file.
